Por Accidente
by xsakuxsasux
Summary: Me gustas.- Lo siento pero tengo a alguien más en mente.- Ten más cuidado para la próxima.- Gracias. ¿Qué haces? Cuando te rechazan y por cosas de la vida, conoces a otra persona, pero el primero con el tiempo siente cosas por ti ¿Te quedas en el pasado pensando que aún lo quieres como algo más o miras hacia adelante y buscas nuevos sentimientos junto a alguien nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!_

_Bueno, aquí comenzaré a publicar un fic que hace tiempo tengo en mi notebook pero que no había podido publicar porque no tenía claro como subir historias por chapters, pero al menos ya aprendí bien xd _

_Espero les guste esta historia, porque la verdad a me gustó como quedó, así que si les gusta iré subiendo capítulos continuamente, como dos veces por semana o una, algo así, depende de si les atrae la historia a ustedes o no :)_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Ahora si, sin nada más por agregar, les dejo el primer capítulo de Por Accidente, espero lo disfruten, y dejen reviews para saber su opinión (por favor dejen u.u)_

* * *

Estoy abriendo los ojos, siento que alguien está llorando a mi lado, miro y se trata de mi mamá, le sujeto la mano para que sepa que estoy conciente. Me ve sorprendida y recién en ese momento me percato de que estoy en un hospital, llena de cables en mi cuerpo, los que llegan a máquinas de todos tipos. Ahora recuerdo lo que pasó, tuve un accidente cuando creí haber visto al chico que hace semanas no veía luego de que se fuera sin decir nada.

– Mamá ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? – pregunté con dificultad.

– Alrededor de una semana – me dijo entre llanto.

– ¿Sabes lo que pasó?

– Te caíste en la piscina y te golpeaste en la cabeza contra el fondo, por lo que quedaste inconciente.

– Ahora lo recuerdo bien – dije cabizbaja, puesto que lo que creí ver no era lo que tanto anhelaba encontrar.

Mi madre salió de la habitación y yo me quedé pensando en todo lo que había pasado hasta la fecha, cuando todo comenzó y el hecho que ocasionó el inicio de esto.

Todo comenzó hace un par de meses atrás… ya que como la mayoría de las chicas, yo también suelo ser romántica y enamoradiza, y eso se notó mucho más cuando conocí a Sai, un compañero de curso.

Llegué este año a Konoha High School, estoy cursando 1º medio y me sentí atraída por Sai desde que lo vi cuando ingresé al salón de clases. Se me había olvidado decirles, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 17 años y hoy he decidido decirle mis sentimientos al chico que me gusta.

Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía ni las palabras iban a salir de mi boca al momento de estar frente a él, pero una de mis mejores amigas desde que llegué aquí me dijo que debía permanecer tranquila y que en su momento todo iba a ser más fácil.

Le pregunté a Sai que si podía hablar con él después de clases, él sólo me respondió que si, y sin dame cuenta la última clase del día llegó y se acercaba el momento de declararme.

Como la última clase había sido hora libre, yo estuve todo el tiempo escuchando música en mi mp3 y no me percataba de todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, sólo de pequeñas cosas. Las clases acabaron y todos iban saliendo del salón y yo seguía metida en mi mundo. A los pocos minutos sentí que alguien me sacaba los audífonos de la cabeza, así que me giré hacía esa persona para arrebatárselos, y pude ver a Sai con ellos en sus manos.

– ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? – preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

– Bueno yo… – comencé a decirle tímidamente, esto no podía ser, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, y él me miró entre confundido y divertido, ¡Le estaba causando gracia esta situación!

– Dime… ¿qué pasa? Recuerda que somos amigos y me puedes decir lo que sea – sonrió amablemente, como siempre lo hacía cada que yo le iba a contar algún problema, así es cómo me fue gustando cada vez más.

– Está bien – tomé aire para intentar tranquilizarme, suspiré y lo miré fijamente –, es que tu a mi…

– Sai, te he estado buscando, el entrenador de fútbol te necesita en la cancha ahora – dijo Naruto, el mejor amigo de él, y el causando de haber interrumpido mi declaración.

– Enseguida voy, cuando Sakura me termine de contar algo – dijo volviendo a mirarme – ¿Decías…?

– Que tu a mi me – no pude seguir viéndolo así bajé mi mirada al piso – que tu a mi me gustas… porque te aprendí a conocer al hacerme tu amiga, y siempre me ayudabas en todo lo que podías – no dije nada más, y como él no decía nada lo miré… estaba sorprendido, pero después mordió su labio y miró al piso.

– Lo siento, pero tu a mi no me gustas, ya tengo a otra persona en mente – finalizó, pero durante todo lo que dijo nunca me miró a la cara ¿por qué no lo hizo?

– Ah – fue todo lo que dije, no podía dejar que él me viera triste – no te preocupes, a demás ¿podemos seguir como amigos cierto? – No esperé su respuesta, tomé mis cosas y comencé a irme – nos vemos mañana – dije antes de salir del salón y empezar a correr hacía la salida, no miraba por donde iba, sólo corría y corría.

Choqué con algunas personas en la calle, y en un cruce, sin fijarme que la luz había cambiado a rojo, seguí corriendo hasta que un camión comenzó a tocar su bocina, yo al escucharlo y verlo acercarse, me quedé estática, no podía moverme, sólo lo miraba aproximarse a mí sin poder detenerse. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, pero éste no llegó, en su lugar sentí que alguien me tomaba en sus brazos y cargaba rápidamente hacía el otro lado de la calle. Abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme con el rostro de un chico muy cerca del mío, él me miraba fijamente por lo que me sonrojé, y es que ver sus ojos negros mirarme así, no podía apartar mi vista de ellos, me daban ganas de verlos todo el día. El chico luego de un rato me dejó con cuidado en el suelo sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

– Ten más cuidado para la próxima – sin decir más se fue caminando dejándome atónita mirándolo irse, y recordando el tono de su voz.

– Gracias – alcancé a decirle, más bien gritarle, a lo que él se detuvo y dio media vuelta su rostro para sonreírme y después seguir caminando.

Yo seguía sonrojada a causa de su sonrisa; no podía creer aún lo que acababa de pasar, un chico me salvó la vida y yo… no fui capaz de preguntarle su nombre, y lo más probable es que no lo vuelva a ver otra vez, pero también ¿qué me preocupa eso? No es como que él me guste, solo le tengo gratitud por haberme salvado.

En la noche por teléfono, le conté lo que había pasado esa tarde a Hinata, mi mejor amiga dentro del colegio.

– … Y después se fue y yo tonta lo quedé mirando.

– _Me sorprende que todo eso te haya pasado esta misma tarde – _dijo preocupada.

– Si, pero aún no me puedo sacar de la cabeza a ese chico que me salvó, y el cómo se me olvido preguntarle su nombre – dije dirigiéndome hacía mi balcón.

– _No te preocupes tanto, a demás puede que no lo vueltas a ver, así que deja de darle vueltas al asunto._

– Puede que tengas razón – una parte de mi se entristeció al escuchar aquello.

– _Ahora cambiando de tema… ¿qué vas a hacer con Sai?_

– Creo que lo mejor será seguir como amigos, e intentar olvidar que me gusta, ya que no puedo hacer nada puesto que a él le gusta alguien más.

– _Si, tienes razón, ahora búscate a otro… ahora que lo pienso ese chico que te salvó hubiera sido perfecto para eso…porque como dicen, un clavo saca a otro clavo. O al menos intenta no pensar en Sai._

– En una parte de lo que dijiste tenías razón, el chico que me salvó hubiera sido perfecto para sacarme a Sai de la cabeza, ya que cuando lo miré a los ojos todo lo demás se me olvidó…

– _¡Entonces tienes que encontrarlo de nuevo! – _gritó emocionada.

– ¿Quién sabe si lo vuelvo a ver? Quizás me lo encuentre por ahí otra vez – miré la hora – Hinata, ya es tarde, me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

– _Duerme bien – _dijo y colgó.

Ella tenía razón, no me iba a quedar pensando en Sai, siendo que él me había rechazado, ahora debía intentar olvidarlo fuera como fuera… aunque se me hiciera casi imposible, ya que él es mi compañero de curso a demás de mi mejor amigo dentro del colegio, pero ¡no importa! Al menos debo tratar por mi bien. Luego me quedé dormida con ese pensamiento en mente… pero para mi sorpresa fue otra la persona que ocupó mis sueños la mayor parte de esa noche, ¡fue el chico que me salvó! Soñaba que me decía su nombre y que comenzábamos a frecuentarnos por casualidad y que yo siempre me quedaba hipnotizada mirando sus ojos negros; pero mi despertador sonó trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad para hacerme recordar que hoy tenía nuevamente colegio, y que también hoy empezaba el plan "_Olvidar a Sai_".

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Espero les interese la historia y si no, pues ojala le den alguna oportunidad cuando los capítulos vayan avanzando :)_

_Adios! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola!_

_Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de Por Accidente, espero sea de su agrado y si no pues... pueden dejarme críticas pues las recibiré con gusto y claro si les gusta también me encantaría saberlo :)_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Muy bien, sin nada más que decir, aquí les va la historia..._

* * *

Llegué al colegio y lo primero que hice fue recordarme que debía actuar lo más normal posible frente a él, como si nunca le hubiera dicho que me gusta. Al llegar al salón, ya estaban dentro Hinata y él, me acerqué a saludarlos como todos los días, al acabar, mi amiga me tomó de la mano y me arrastró fuera del salón para comenzar el interrogatorio cara a cara de todo lo que había pasado ayer, es decir, de lo que le conté por teléfono.

– ¿Y pudiste sacar de tu cabeza al chico ese? – me preguntó con tono de burla, como diciendo que ahora me gustaba él.

– Claro que si, a demás él sólo me salvó, no es como que lo vuelva a ver – sé muy bien que eso no es completamente verdad, pero para ahorrarme uno de los discursos de mi amiga, era mejor trucar un poco de verdad.

– ¿Ya no quieres saber cómo se llama? – preguntó sorprendida de mi respuesta.

– Si quiero, pero no es algo de lo que esté tan pendiente como para no sacármelo de la cabeza ¿no crees? – eso si era verdad.

– Sí, creo que tienes razón… pero de todos modos debes intentar encontrarlo – me guiñó un ojo – ya mejor volvamos a dentro – comenzó a irse.

– Si, pero – la detuve – que no se te ocurra contarle a nadie acerca de lo que te conté que me pasó ayer ¿entendido? – la miré amenazante, ya que si no lo hacía, ella era capaz de haberle contado a medio mundo para la hora de la salida.

– Como tú quieras – me sonrió y entramos al salón.

Después las clases fueron normales, sin ningún acontecimiento importante. A la salida, todo el salón se vació rápidamente, dejándome sólo a mí dentro de él. Ese día me tocaba hacer la limpieza y para mi mala suerte no podía dejar que estar presente, puesto que mi compañero de limpieza era nada más ni nada menos que Sai, _estoy tan feliz por eso_, nótese el sarcasmo por favor. La verdad era que no quería pasar tiempo a solas con él, ¿y si se ponía a hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer? Que vergonzoso sería… pero gracias a Dios, nos pusimos a ordenar y limpiar en silencio, aunque fuera un poco incómodo, prefiero eso a que exista la posibilidad de que salga el tema en una conversación.

– ¿Cómo estás hoy? Ya que con suerte me saludaste cuando llegaste – escuché que me decía Sai desde el fondo del salón.

– Bien ¿y tú? – pregunté intentando sonar normal, porque por dentro me moría de los nervios.

– Igual que tú ¿sabes…? – dijo comenzando a acercarse hasta donde yo estaba – tengo algo que contarte – finalizó ya a mi lado.

– ¿En serio? ¿Qué cosa? – pregunté sorprendida. Hasta aquí él no había nombrado nada acerca de lo sucedido ayer, espero que no lo nombre.

– Si, ayer cuando fui a la cancha para fútbol, el entrenador estaba haciendo pruebas para elegir al nuevo capitán del equipo, y adivina quién es – me dijo sonriendo emocionado, como ya sabía la respuesta, decidí hacerle una pequeña broma.

– Déjame pensar, si lo dices así de emocionado y sonriente… debe ser – hice una pausa dramática, sé que detesta que haga eso – ¡Debe ser Naruto! claro… te alegras por tu mejor amigo – le sonreí y lo vi malhumorarse.

– No, no fue él… fui – lo interrumpí.

– Si se que fuiste tú, sólo te estaba jugando una pequeña broma – cuando terminé de decir eso, por acción involuntaria de mi cuerpo lo abracé por el cuello – me alegro por ti, es lo que querías – al percatarme de que él me iba a corresponder el abrazo, lo deshice disimuladamente.

– Si, gracias – intentó no borrar la sonrisa de su rostro cuando deshice el abrazo, pero debía entender que si él me rechazó yo no iba a estar esperándolo y que iba a tratar de olvidarlo.

– No hay de qué, a demás somos amigos ¿cierto? – sonreí, sólo quería creer lo que acababa de decir – ahora… hay que terminar de ordenar aquí, para poder irnos.

– Si, pero recuerda que hoy no tengo práctica de fútbol, así que te vas conmigo, después de todo vivimos cerca – me sonrió como lo hace habitualmente.

– Es verdad, se me había olvidado el día que era, claro nos vamos juntos – le sonreí como lo hago siempre, quería que las cosas fueran como antes de que me declarara, por lo que no podía cambiar mucho mi actitud con él – pero apurémonos en terminar.

– Bueno – me alejé para continuar, pero él siguió hablando – Oye Sakura, con respecto a lo que me dijiste ayer – o no, aquí viene – lamento no poder darte un si, porque eres una chica divertida, simpática y bonita, pero en estos momento sólo te quiero como amiga, al menos por ahora, ¿está bien? – me miró esperando mi respuesta, me tardé un poco en pensar mis palabras.

– Claro, eso fue lo último que te dije ayer – le sonreí falsamente – amigos.

Luego de eso nos quedamos en silencio hasta que terminamos, al rato tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a casa. Todo el camino fue entre risas, ya que nos fuimos riendo de la gente y de las cosas que hacían cuando nosotros íbamos pasando. Más tarde al llegar a la calle en la que nos separamos, nos despedimos normalmente y cada uno por su lado, como habíamos quedado, sólo somos amigos.

Al llegar a casa, subí a mi cuarto y me eché sobre mi cama, estaba muy cansada debido a que no dormí casi nada debido a los nervios que tenía; sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida y más tarde un golpeteo en mi ventana del balcón me comenzó a despertar, miré medio adormilada, ya era de noche, y cuando abrí bien los ojos, lo que vi me sorprendió de sobremanera… en mi balcón estaba apoyado en el barandal ¡el chico que me había salvado! Me levanté rápido de mi cama y me acerqué a la ventana para abrirla y quedarme mirándolo.

– ¿Cómo es que estás…? – pregunté aún sorprendida, era imposible.

– Ayer, luego de sacarte de en medio de la calle, te seguí hasta aquí sin que te dieras cuenta – me respondió posando su mirada en mi cruzándose de brazos.

– Pero, si yo te vi irte… estoy segura – ahora estaba aun más sorprendida, si es que eso era posible.

– Si, me fui… pero era para que siguieras caminando y no te quedaras ahí parada como tonta – dijo sonriendo de lado.

– ¡¿Como tonta?! – pregunté un poco molesta.

– Exacto… – dijo volviendo a sonreír, me di cuenta de algo… podía estar todo el día viéndolo sonreír así.

– ¿Quién crees que eres para decirme así? – pregunté algo embobada y un poco sonrojada.

– El que te salvó la vida – respondió simplemente – por cierto, me llamo Sasuke ¿y tu nombre es…?

– Sakura – respondí cortante y mirando para otro lado enojada, me acordé de cómo me había llamado.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado :) cuídense mucho_

_Adios! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! Lamento si me tardé un poco en subir la tercera parte, pero bueno aquí está, espero que les guste, tal como he dicho o más bien, escrito en los capítulos anteriores xd_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Como siempre, los comentarios positivos o negativos son bien recibidos, ya que ustedes juzgan mi historia o mi imaginación o como quieran llamarle xd_

* * *

– Me di cuenta de algo sobre ti.

– ¿Qué cosa? – dije sin mirarlo.

– Que eres enojona – se acercó y se puso frente de mí poniendo su rostro a la altura del mío – si sólo fue una pequeña broma.

– E-eso ya lo sabía – respondí sonrojándome por su cercanía.

– Bueno – se alejó un poco – creo que ya me voy, ya hice lo que venía a hacer – dijo caminando al barandal.

– Espera – dije de repente, él me miró para que continuara – antes… quiero sabes ¿por qué me salvaste? Digo, tú también pudiste haber muerto si es que algo salía mal.

– Eso lo hice porque – se acercó a mi oreja, y murmuro – porque – yo estaba ansiosa por saberlo, pero él tenía otros planes, en vez de decirme me mordió la oreja y se alejó rápidamente de mi – eso es un secreto.

– ¿Cómo haces eso? – pregunté sonrojada y enojada.

– Se me antojó hacerlo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¡Idiota! – dije empujándolo hasta el barandal del balcón para que se fuera y aproveché de darle unos pequeños golpes en su pecho, estoy segura de que no le hicieron daño porque se reía.

– Está bien, ya entendí me voy, pero deja de golpearme que no me causa nada – se siguió riendo – me voy – se sentó en el barandal y se acercó al árbol que estaba al lado, pero antes de irse se giró hacía mi, que permanecía en el borde mirándolo – hasta pronto Sakura – se acercó rápido a mi y me dio un beso en la frente. Así como llegó se fue, no me di cuenta cuando desapareció, ya que seguía en estado de shock. Había pasado lo que creí no pasaría, vi al chico que me salvó, supe su nombre y también supe que es un completo idiota (bueno sólo en parte, la parte en la que me molesta). Volví a entrar a mi cuarto y me puse pijama para después volver a acostarme, pero ahora para dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

En el colegio nadie sabía que me había declarado a Sai, por lo que era un poco más fácil disimular y también se hacía más fácil retomar nuestra amistad. Ahora él se acercaba mucho más a mi, cosa que me extrañaba, porque me abrazaba casi todo el día y en cierto modo eso no me molestaba, ya que yo soy muy de piel con mis amigos… pero lo que me extrañaba era que él sabiendo mi situación, no me ayudara a disminuir mi atracción por él. Así que un día durante clases mientras hacíamos una actividad, me decidí a preguntarle.

– Oye Sai – lo llamé, él se sentaba adelante mío.

– ¿Qué pasa? – se giró hacía mi.

– Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

– Hazla…

– ¿Por qué ahora me abrazas tanto? Antes no eras así conmigo – pregunté susurrando.

– Ah eso… ¿Acaso no puedo abrazar a mi mejor amiga cuando se me antoje? – preguntó riéndose un poco.

– Si, si puedes… pero ¿por qué lo haces tanto?

– Porque después de lo que me dijiste hace un par de días… te noto más distante conmigo.

– Pero tienes que entender el por qué lo hago – dije sonriendo.

– Si lo entiendo, pero no te quiero lejos de mí… es todo – dijo sin mirarme.

– Yo siempre estaré para ti, pero ayúdame un poco ¿quieres? – dije sin mirarlo, me había sorprendido y eso provocó que me sonrojara un poco, todo culpa de lo que me había dicho.

– Lo intentaré, pero no prometo que lo cumpla – hizo que lo mirara y esbozó una sonrisa – así que no esperes nada.

Luego de eso sonó la campana de recreo y todo el mundo salió del salón mientras yo me acercaba a mi amiga.

– Tengo algo que mostrarte – dijo cuando llegué junto a ella.

– ¿Qué cosa? – dije sentándome a su lado.

– Ayer cuando llegué a mi casa y abrí mi bolso, había un carta dentro – dijo mientras buscaba algo – ésta es… léela.

La tomé entre mis manos y comencé a leerla, decía que era una chica muy linda y simpática, y que todo el tiempo que han compartido como amigos le hizo darse cuenta de que sentía cosas por ella, firmaba U.

– Pero aquí sólo dice que te la manda un tal U. ¿Cuántas personas con esa inicial conoces? – pregunté devolviéndole la carta.

– Déjame pensar – se quedó callada alrededor de 20 segundos y luego me miró – sólo conozco a dos, pero por el apellido.

– ¿Quiénes?

- Conozco a Naruto, por ser Uzumaki y a… – se quedó callada, como meditando si decirme o no.

– Anda, dime quién es el otro – le sonreí.

– Y el otro es Sai – me quedé callada cuando ella dijo el nombre de Sai, mi mente comenzó a funcionar en ese momento, ahora entendía a quién se refería él cuando me dijo que tenía a alguien más en mente.

– ¿Y cómo vas a hacer para descubrir cuál de los dos es? Suponiendo que sea algún conocido y no alguien al que le gustas desde lejos sin que lo conozcas – dije aun en mi mundo.

– En el sobre de la carta decía que lo viera hoy a las cinco, atrás del gimnasio.

– ¿Te vas a quedar una hora para esperarlo?

– Creo que si, a demás es viernes… así que puedo llegar más tarde a casa – dijo mientras guardaba la carta.

– Espero que te vaya bien con el asunto este – le sonreí para darle ánimos.

– Gracias amiga.

En el resto del día, lo único que hice fue estar pensando en qué diría Hinata cuando viera llegar a Sai en la tarde al lugar citado. No podía hacer más que quedarme callada, puesto que si ellos quieren estar juntos, yo no sería capaz de evitarlo. A la hora de la salida le volví a desear suerte a mi amiga y me fui.

Iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles y al no querer irme a casa decidí pasear por el parque que quedaba cerca del colegio. Cuando entré en él… podía observar como jugaban los niños pequeños junto con sus amigos, y otros que jugaban junto a sus familias, también estaban algunas parejas alrededor, se notaban felices de estar juntos. Al rato de estar caminando, divisé una banca vacía, así que me acerqué hasta ella para sentarme y descansar un momento; cerré los ojos y lograba escuchar lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Después de unos minutos miré mi reloj, ya eran las cinco con diez minutos, mi amiga ya debe estar hablando con el chico que le mandó la carta… volví a cerrar mis ojos, me pregunto quién de lo dos será, ¿Será Sai o será Naruto? No me aguanto la curiosidad que eso me provoca, quiero saber si la chica a la que se refería mi mejor amigo es Hinata o no.

Decidí intentar dejar de pensar en ello y comencé a caminar de nuevo por el parque, a lo lejos empecé a escuchar una canción que a mí me gustaba mucho, esa era _Remembering Sunday _del grupo _All Time Low_, como se escuchaba en vivo, caminé por donde se oía más fuerte, comencé a acercarme al lugar. Cuando llegué al sitio de donde se escuchaba la canción, pude ver a un chico que estaba de espaldas a mi con una guitarra en las manos, es más que seguro que él es el que estaba cantando.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y que queden con ganas de leer el siguiente para así tener más ganas de subirlo y no andar pensando por la vida "ay ¿para qué lo subo si nadie lo va a leer?" imagínenlo con voz triste y un aura deprimida xd_

_**Gracias a Lupe-chan que me dejó un review en el capítulo pasado :)**_

_Bueno, cuídense y hasta la próxima_

_Adios!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! Sé que he tardado unos días pero aquí subo el cuarto capítulo... espero la historia no les vaya aburriendo, eso sería muy deprimente u.u la verdad ya no sé que más decir, así que en fin..._

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

Me acerqué más a él, y luego lo rodeé para verlo de frente, mi sorpresa fue tal al darme cuenta de que el chico que estaba cantando ¡era Sasuke!, él me miró mientras seguía cantando, yo comencé a cantar también. La canción estaba llegando a la parte en que canta la mujer, Sasuke me hizo una señal para que yo la cantara, así que me senté a su lado y la canté, después él cantó la última parte y la canción finalizó.

– Cantas bien – dije sonriendo.

– Gracias, tu no lo haces nada mal – me sonrió de lado mientras guardaba su guitarra en su estuche.

– Me sorprendió darme cuenta de que eras tú el que estaba tocando Remembering Sunday, es una canción muy bonita.

– Si es bonita, si es que crees que el lindo que ella se vaya, el tipo la persiga para pedirle matrimonio y después que la encuentra ella le dice que no va a volver.

– Bueno… entonces es bonita la melodía en guitarra – dije explicándome.

– En eso concuerdo contigo – asintió con la cabeza para después mirarme fijamente.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté intimidada por la mirada.

– Es que aún no me has gritado, ni nada desde que llegaste aquí… todo lo contrario estás amigable.

– Oye – lo empujé suavemente – yo siempre soy así… sólo que tu sacas la peor parte de mi cuando me molestas.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Yo soy el que te molesta? – dijo señalándose.

– Si, así es – asentí jugando y mirando al frente, luego lo miré de reojo – no, mentira – dije riendo e inconscientemente lo abracé con el cuello.

– Sí, creo que si eres simpática cuando no te molesto – dijo mirándome de reojo – ¿te das cuenta de que me estás abrazando?

– Si, me doy cuenta… pero como te molesta mejor te suelto – comencé a soltarlo.

– No he dicho que me molesta – dijo abrazándome por la cintura mientras seguíamos sentados uno al lado del otro, por esto yo lo volví a abrazar pero sólo con un brazo esta vez.

– Está bien… Sasuke – lo llamé y él me miró – ¿Tocas la guitarra muy seguido en este parque?

– Todos los días, me ayuda a despejar la mente… y también me gusta que la gente al pasar disfrute de la música.

– Ya veo… – dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro dejando caer el brazo que tenía en sus hombros.

– Algo te pasa – dijo luego de un par de minutos que estuvimos en silencio.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté sorprendida volviendo de mi mundo.

– A ti algo te pasa, estoy seguro… te quedaste muy callada y pensativa – soltó su abrazo y se puse frente a mi, mientras me miraba fijamente, como intentando averiguar algo.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? No me conoces – dije sonriendo con malicia.

– Puede ser, pero soy muy insistente… así que si no me quieres decir por las buenas, te lo voy a tener que sacar por las malas – dijo acercando su rostro al mío haciendo que me sonrojara.

– ¿Y cuáles serían las malas? – me propuse seguirle el juego, quería saber hasta donde podía llegar con esto.

– ¿Estás segura de que quieres averiguarlo? – dijo acercándose aun más, ahora podía sentir su aliento golpear mi rostro.

– Si, si quiero saberlo – no iba a dejar que me intimidara su cercanía.

– Bueno, tú lo pediste – no dijo nada más y me robó un beso, aunque fue un simple rose de labios, yo me quedé estática, me había sorprendido su acción… pero cabe decir que fue un beso rápido y luego me volvió a mirar – ahora… ¿me lo vas a decir, o quieres que te siga besando hasta que hables?

– Prefiero contártelo, porque de todos modos ese beso fue algo pobre que digamos – suspiré aparentando desilusión.

– Si quieres un mejor beso sólo tienes que pedirlo, y te lo daré… el anterior sólo era para fastidiarte un poco – dijo comenzando a acercarse peligrosamente.

– ¡No, espera…! te voy a contar – puse mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo un poco.

– Como quieras… anda comienza – dijo volviendo a sentarse a mi lado.

– Bueno, hoy en el recreo mi mejor amiga en el cole… – comencé a contarle lo que sucedió, en el colegio, acerca de mis dudas y también tuve que contarle que Sai era el chico que me gustaba y que me le había declarado, para que entendiera toda la situación; cuando terminé lo miré esperando que dijera algo pero no lo hizo – ¿algo que agregar?

– Nada, sólo que como tu dices, él te rechazó… quiere a otra y tu debes asumirlo, aunque ésta persona sea tu mejor amiga, pero si ella tiene ese tipo de lazo contigo… va a rechazar a ese niño, sólo por el hecho de que tu eres su amiga.

– Puede que tengas razón… a demás ahora que me pongo a pensar, a ella no le gusta Sai, le gusta otro.

– Ves, entonces asunto arreglado, ahora me interesa ese asunto de _un clavo saca a otro clavo_… – dijo volviendo a acercarse a mí.

– Ah no, eso no te incumbe – le sonreí – ahora me toca preguntar algo sobre ti – lo señalé en su pecho – porque yo te conté mucho de mi.

– ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

– Primero… – puse en dedo en mi barbilla en forma pensativa.

– ¿Va a ser una especia de interrogatorio verdad? – levantó una ceja.

– Te lo aseguro – le volví a sonreír - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

– Dieciocho – dijo para quedarse mirando al frente.

– ¿Vas al colegio todavía? Y si vas ¿a cuál?

– Si, al Instituto Jack.

– ¿Dónde vives?

– A unas tres cuadras de tu casa, por la misma calle.

– ¿Tienes novia?

- No – me miró – todavía – me dijo sonriendo de lado, y yo me sonrojé un poco, después el volví a mirar al frente.

– ¿Te gusta alguien?

– Tal vez – me volvió a mirar de reojo sonriendo.

– ¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica?

– Que sea simpática, divertida, sociable, que sea mi amiga y compañera – se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Y físicamente?

– No hay característica física que me atraiga, depende más de las características que te acabo de decir… aunque lo único físico que creo podría ser, es que no sea muy gordita y que tenga una linda sonrisa.

– Eso está bien… me había sorprendido cuando dijiste que no tenías una característica física predilecta.

– Sí, pero lástima que tu no cumples con ninguna que me guste – dijo negando con la cabeza.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿No cumplo? – esperen… ¿por qué me preocupa esto? me pregunté mentalmente.

– Era una broma – se rió – si cumples con ellas – me sonrió de lado mirándome.

– Eso está mejor – desvié mi cara al frente con los ojos cerrados aparentando enojo todavía… pero no me lo podía negar, su respuesta me gustó… me agradó escuchar que yo era de su tipo.

– ¿Te alegra escuchar que eres de mi tipo? – abrí los ojos y nuevamente él estaba frente mío y cerca de mi rostro.

– ¿Qué? Eh, creo que a toda chica le gusta escuchar de un chico, que una es de su tipo ¿no crees? – pregunté un poco sonrojada por la única respuesta que se ocurrió.

– Creo que sí, pero eso no te quita lo sonrojada que estás ahora – se acercó más – admítelo, soy el clavo que te saca de la cabeza a ese tal Sai.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Ojala les haya agradado la continuación porque la verdad a mi si :) y bueno si no les gustó obviamente les agradecería que me lo comentaran en los reviews que seré feliz de recibir, así que por favor dejen alguno_

**_Gracias a Lupe-chan por su review, al menos sé que dejé a alguien intrigado y esa era la idea xd ojala te guste este capítulo también._**

**__**_Y ahora si, sin nada más por agregar, me despido, cuídense hasta la próxima_

_Adios! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola a todos! Espero no haberme demorado tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo... pero es que la semana pasa tan rápido que no me doy cuenta D: _

_Bueno, espero les guste éste capítulo, pues la cosa se va poniendo interesante o al menos es así a mi parecer, de hecho, he pensado agregarle algunas cosas a la historia en próximos capítulos, gracias a algunos reviews que dejaron la última vez... sirvieron de inspiración *-*_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Bien, ahora sin más preámbulo, les dejo con Por Accidente parte 5 :D _

* * *

– ¿Te digo algo? Me tengo que ir, hablamos otro día… adiós – le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero él me corrió la cara y nos volvimos a besar, aunque esta vez fue diferente, porque a demás de que yo inconscientemente le respondí, y el beso pasó de ser un simple roce, a un beso en su cien por ciento… Al separarnos él me miró sorprendido y yo de la vergüenza no pude hacer más que salir corriendo de ahí. Ese fue mi primer beso real, y se lo dí al chico que apenas conocía, pero el que a veces llegaba a ocupar gran parte de mis pensamientos y sólo ahora me percato de ello.

Salí del parque y recién ahí pude seguir caminando tranquila hasta llegar a mi casa, ya se había hecho de noche cuando entré, mis padres me preguntaron donde había estado a lo que les respondí que había estado en el parque con algunos amigos, así que no preguntaron nada más y yo subí a mi cuarto, después de todo, no era totalmente una mentira, porque si había estado en el parque. Ya en mi cuarto me eché sobre la cama boca arriba mirando al techo; no habían pasado más de diez minutos y mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo tomé y miré la pantalla, decía Hinata… mis nervios volvieron a aparecer así que contesté rápido.

– ¿Hinata cómo te fue? – pregunté caminando a mi balcón.

– _¡Excelente! Estoy emocionada_ – se escuchó que decía eufóricamente desde el otro lado.

– Pero cuéntame – me apoyé en el barandal y miraba a la gente pasar por la calle.

– _Ya escucha atentamente, fui detrás del gimnasio a las cinco, él aun no llegaba así que me quedé ahí esperando…_

_Luego sentí que alguien se acercaba por lo que miré en esa dirección, y mi sorpresa fue tal cuando lo vi_

– _¿Tu me mandaste la carta? – pregunté._

– _Si, yo te la mandé… no sabía cómo decírtelo en persona – él se acercó a mi hasta sentarse a mi lado._

– _Estoy sorprendida, nunca creí que yo te podría gustar, es decir, porque nunca mostraste interés en mí._

– _No podía hacerlo, no soy del tipo de chico que expresa sus sentimientos._

– _Eso es verdad – le sonreí._

– _Ahora quiero saber… ¿qué sientes por mí? Porque tú ya sabes que me gustas._

– _Yo por ti, siento… simpatía – se lo dije en broma y lo vi desilusionado mirando al suelo, así que con mi mano levanté su barbilla y hice que me mirara _–_ era una broma, tu a mi también me gustas._

– _Y así quedamos en que íbamos a probar que tal nos iba juntos…_– dijo mi amiga terminando el recuerdo.

– Que bueno – sonreí para mí, pero recordé que aun no me decía algo – oye pero… ¿quién era el que te mandó la carta?

– _Es obvio, fue Naruto-kun, estoy feliz de que haya sido él_ – al escuchar que había sido Naruto, mi corazón latió rápidamente ¡No había sido Sai!

– Me alegro por ti – dije, y toda mi atención se centró en la persona que iba pasando por la calle en esos momentos, él también me miró y nos quedamos así un tiempo – sabes Hinata… tengo que colgar, adiós – colgué la llamada distrayéndome unos segundos, pero cuando volví a mirarlo ya no estaba.

Sasuke había aparecido en el momento en que supe que no había sido Sai el de la carta y desapareció en el intervalo de tiempo en que colgué la llamada y dejaba el celular en mi bolsillo.

Volví a entrar a mi cuarto, ahora si estaba confundida… por una parte tenía a Sai, el chico que me gusta, que me rechazó, el que aún no me dice quién es la chica que le gusta y el que no me quiero lejos; y por otro tengo a Sasuke, el chico por el cual me siento atraída, el que me salvó la vida, el que ocupa gran parte de mis pensamientos, del que no sé casi nada, el causante de mi confusión, y el chico con el que tuve mi primer beso.

A la mañana siguiente, estuve en mi habitación la mayor parte del día. A las tres de la tarde, recibí un mensaje de texto en mi celular, era de Sai, el que me pedía juntarnos ahora en el centro comercial de siempre; me levanté, bañé, vestí y salí diciéndoles a mis padres que me iba a juntar con unos amigos. Llegué al lugar unos diez minutos tarde, él ya estaba ahí, lo saludé y comenzamos a caminar.

– Dime ¿qué me querías decir? – pregunté mientras miraba una muñequera dentro de la tienda.

– Luego te lo digo, por mientras sólo caminemos un rato.

– Como tú digas, pero espera un poco… que me quiero llevar esto – dije señalando la muñequera que estaba mirando.

– Espera, yo te lo compro… no te regalé nada para tu cumpleaños – me sonrió, la tomó y la fue a pagar, cuando volvió – toma, feliz cumpleaños atrasadísimo.

– Gracias, no por el cumpleaños, si no por la muñequera, es que me encantó a penas la vi – le sonreí tomando el paquete y poniéndomela.

– Bueno, vamos, no nos quedemos aquí todo el tiempo – dijo tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome a la salida.

La tarde pasaba y nosotros sólo hablábamos de temas sin importancia y reíamos de ello, más tarde fuimos a un parque, eso me hizo recordar a Sasuke ¿Dónde estará ahora…? Y más importante ¡¿Por qué me pongo a pensar en él?!

– Sakura – me llamó Sai sacándome de mis pensamientos.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Ahora te voy a decir el por qué te pedí que nos juntáramos el día de hoy.

– Anda, dime – dije mientras me sentaba en una banca vacía.

– Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te dije que ya tenía a una chica en mente? – dijo sentándose a mi lado.

– Si, pero nunca me dijiste quién era…

– Eso ya no importa… lo que te quería contar es que ayer me le declaré – dijo mirando al sueño y por esa reacción supe que lo habían rechazado, ya que de lo contrario hubiera sonreído.

– Supongo que te rechazó – dije sintiendo lástima por él.

– Si, me dijo que ya tenía novio.

– Ya veo, ¿y cómo entro yo en todo esto? – pregunté sin entender todavía el por qué me llamó a mí.

– Eso es porque eres mi mejor amiga, y como me quería distraer un rato pensé en ti… ya que siempre me haces reír – dijo mirándome sonriendo de lado.

– Ah – fue todo lo que le respondí, después nos quedamos en silencio hasta que yo decidí romper esta incómoda situación – ¿entonces qué vas a hacer ahora?

– Supongo que nada, a demás hay una chica que se esta comenzando a hacer notar, bueno siempre lo hizo pero yo no me daba cuenta… así que me voy a centrar en ella.

– Eso está bien, yo… – me quedé callada, no quería tocar ese tema.

– ¿Tú qué? ¿Ya me olvidaste? – se burló.

– No sé… no me doy cuenta, la verdad no estoy pendiente de ello – le sonreí y era verdad, me había propuesto olvidarlo, pero hasta el momento no era seguro de que lo estuviera haciendo.

– Ah… bueno mejor nos vamos, ya se está haciendo de noche.

Nos fuimos a nuestras casas y en la calle que nos separaba nos despedimos. Iba camino a casa cuando me percaté de que aún no tenía deseos de llegar, había cosas en las que debía pensar, así que decidí ir a la plaza que quedaba a una cuadra de mi casa; llegué ahí, estaba vacía, tenía que ser por la hora, me dirigí a un columpio y me senté en él a pensar un rato.

Sai me dijo que lo rechazaron, ésta podía ser mi oportunidad… pero no estaba segura de ello, ya que puede que él nunca me vea como algo más que una amiga; por un lado esa idea no me agradaba, porque él aún me seguía gustando, eso no lo podía negar o al menos eso creo, y por otro lado, esperaba que en vez de haberme llamado para pasar el rato conmigo, lo hubiera hecho para decirme que había sido un idiota al rechazarme, que se había dado cuenta que yo le gustaba y que me pedía una oportunidad… pero no fue así. Y también estaba el tema de Sasuke, porque todavía no sé como sentirme con respecto a él.

* * *

_Bieeeeen y ¿qué les pareció? Espero les gustara y quedaran intrigados, me encanta cuando logro eso (ojala lo haya logrado ._. ) _

_Bueno, ahora la parte de agradecimientos, ay estoy contenta, pues en el capítulo anterior dejaron varios reviews *-*_

_**MissNaruhina** : Muchas gracias por comentar :D me alegra que te gustara y sobretodo el que te haya dejado con la intriga, ojala este chapter haya logrado lo mismo xd_

_**jan3siitha** : Muchas gracias por el review, perdón si me tarde un poquito en subir el chapter, pero ojala la espera valiera la pena :D_

_**saakuraa** : Muchísimas gracias! por ti se me ocurrieron más ideas para agregarle al fic, claro, siempre tratando de no sobrecargarlo de cosas ._. me gustó mucho que dejaras tu gran opinión en el review, fui feliz :3 Saludos desde Santiago de Chile!_

_**weriita** : Graaaaaaaaacias por el review! Es verdad, Sasuke es más atrevido en mi historia, pero la cosa es que lo quería así, pues me gustan los chicos que toman la iniciativa y "se lanzan a la piscina" pues actúan seguros de sí mismos y eso tiene un encanto que atrae xd_

_**Guest / Lupe-chan** : Muuuuchas gracias! tu me has dejado review desde el comienzo y ya me estaba poniendo triste que no me hubieras comentado todavía u.u pero después... Oh! sorpresa! esta su review dos veces :D xd me alegra que te encantara el chapter, y espero que con éste pase lo mismo y te den más ganas aún de seguir leyendo. Cuídate! :)_

_Bueno, creo que eso sería todo por ahora..._

_Sólo me queda decirles que se cuiden mucho, pórtense bien, lávense los dientes... noooo esperen no es mi trabajo decirles eso xD pero bueno, sí el cuídense :)_

_Adios! :3_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola gente ¿cómo están? :3_

_Lamento demasiado haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, la verdad no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que actualicé este fic, pero la verdad es que fue por causas académicas... verán (si les interesa sigan leyendo, si no, pues sáltense todo esto) entré este año a la universidad y la realidad es que sabía que tendría que leer mucho, pero nunca creí que tanto, y no tenía casi nada de tiempo libre y como se me habían ocurrido un par de ideas para agregarle a la historia que en el computador ya tenía terminada, debía tener tiempo para poder desarrollarlas, y cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre lo usaba para poder descansar o salir para lograr distraerme... entonces les pido disculpas por ello._

_Y ahora como estoy de vacaciones, y ya que pasé todos los ramos de este semestre, actualizaré más seguido para poder terminar de subirla toda antes de comenzar las clases, porque si las comienzo y no he terminado de subirla, no sé para cuándo terminaré de hacerlo._

_Muchas gracias por leer este fic, agregarlo a favoritos y/o dejar un review porque eso significa que a algunas personas les gusta como escribo o por lo menos les gustan las ideas que nacen en mi cabecita xd_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Ahora sin nada más que agregar, los invito a leer la sexta parte de Por Accidente :33_

* * *

– ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para que una niña pequeña ande sola? – escuché que alguien decía a mi lado sacándome de mis pensamientos.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? A demás tengo 17 años, no soy una niña pequeña – me sorprendí al verlo pero supe disimularlo.

– Lo que tú digas. Iba camino a mi casa cuando vi a alguien solo en esta plaza, y cuando me acerqué un poco, me percaté que se trataba de ti – dijo sentándose en el columpio al lado del mío.

– ¿Por qué siempre apareces en el momento menos indicado? – lo miré de reojo.

– ¿Por qué menos indicado? – preguntó confundido.

– Porque estaba pensando, y cuando me hablan me desconcentro.

– ¿Eso significa que yo te distraigo? – comentó interesado mientras sonreía de lado.

– No te sientas especial, eso hasta mi perro lo hace cuando llega a mi lado – era mentira que tenía perro, pero no iba a dejar que su ego aumentara por creerse importante.

– Y yo que creí que significaba algo para ti, digo como me besaste el otro día pero veo que me equivoqué… – dijo mirando al suelo actuado desilusionado – y pensar que ahora te iba a pedir otro – sonrió de lado provocando que me sonrojara.

– No seas tonto – me reí.

– Bueno – suspiró – al menos ya te hice reír un poco, y no estás tan pensativa en comparación a como estabas cuando llegué.

– Es que con lo tonto que eres es fácil reírse – me burlé de él y lo vi ponerse cabizbajo – era broma, y lo sabes – le sonreí.

– Si, lo sé – se paró – vamos, te llevo a tu casa que ya es tarde.

– Está bien – me paré también empezando a caminar al lado de Sasuke, ese chico si que hace que me distraiga de pensamientos confusos.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro, durante el trayecto me preguntó qué tal iban las cosas con el tema de Sai, yo le conté todo lo que había pasado con relación a él y también que él no había sido el que le mandó la carta a mi amiga. Se dio cuenta de que por eso estaba confundida, así que lo único que dijo fue que no me rindiera, ya que si Sai realmente me gustaba debía "_pelear_" por él.

Al llegar a mi casa, cuando nos despedimos lo abracé diciéndole: _gracias por ayudarme a solucionar ese pequeño drama interno_. Sentí como se tensó cuando lo hice, pero creo que fue porque le sorprendió mi acción, es más, ni yo me lo esperaba… fue algo espontáneo.

Al entrar a casa mis padres ya estaban dormidos, así que intenté hacer el menor ruido posible. Entré a mi cuarto y me acosté a dormir; esa noche mis sueños tuvieron un par de protagonistas… los que fueron Sai y Sasuke, en verdad estaba confundida, pero el primero de éstos era es que me gustaba de verdad ¿cierto?.

Luego de esa noche, en los días que siguieron Sai seguía pegado a mí, decía que mínimo teníamos que estar juntos un receso ya que éramos mejores amigos. Durante el día veía a Sai y por la noche a Sasuke, por una extraña razón siempre se presentaban ocasiones en que me encontraba con él en la calle, u otras en las que él subía como un gato por el árbol que está al lado de mi balcón, para después golpear un poco el vidrio atrayendo mi atención para abrirle, y así comenzar una conversación sin que mis padres se dieran cuenta. Con esa rutina pasaron alrededor de dos meses.

Un día que salimos temprano de clase, debido al aniversario de mi colegio, iba junto a Hinata hacia la salida cuando siento como alguien me observa fijamente, busqué con la mirada a esa persona sin que mi amiga se diera cuenta hasta que me topé con una mirada oscura y una sonrisa de medio lado. La verdad es que cuando me fijé bien en la persona que era, por alguna razón me sonrojé un poco, y ahí fue cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de que no prestaba atención a lo que me decía, pero que de seguro debía tener relación con Naruto.

– Sakura ¿qué estás viendo? – preguntó siguiendo mi mirada.

– Eh, bueno yo… no, no estaba mirando nada en particular – dije nerviosa apartando la vista a cualquier otro lugar para que ella no viera lo que yo.

– No me engañas, estabas viendo a alguien, incluso te sonrojaste – dijo ahora viéndome, lo que hizo que me sonrojara más por ser descubierta por ella, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a admitirlo.

– Estás loca, mira, estaba viendo hacia… – miré rápido hacia donde estaba la persona que recién me observaba y ésta se había ido, perfecto – allá, ves, no hay nadie en especial – dije apuntando atrás de ella.

– Mmm, es verdad, pero eso no quita que pudo haber una persona antes ahí – dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Te imaginas cosas, no había nadie ahí – dije más tranquila comenzando a caminar otra vez.

– Pero Sakura, yo estaba parado justo ahí donde le apuntaste a tu amiga hace un momento, incluso me viste – dijo alguien detrás de mí, me paralicé al escuchar su voz tan cerca y sentí como poco a poco volvía el sonrojo a mi rostro.

– ¿Es decir, que por ti mi amiga se acaba de sonrojar? – preguntó sorprendida Hinata, y apuesto a que con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aún no me doy vuelta para verlo.

– Supongo, pues apenas me vio sonreír se sonrojó un poco y después tú le hablaste – dijo sonando desinteresado, pero sé muy bien que por dentro está más que dichoso al decirlo.

– Ya está bien Sasuke, no me sonrojé por verte, solo me sonrojé porque sentí a alguien viéndome y me sorprendí – dije dándome vuelta para bajarle un poco el ego.

– Ay Sakura, ¿cuándo admitirás que por mí sientes algo más que simple amistad? – dijo acercándose a mi mientras levantaba mi mentón con su mano derecha.

– Bueno, si eso quieres, lo admitiré – dije mirando directo a sus ojos, y vi algo de sorpresa en ellos – por ti también siento pena, no me explico cómo alguien puede quererse tanto, y llegar al nivel de imaginarse cosas como que una chica siente algo por ellos – dije con falso pesar mientras por dentro me reía como nunca.

– Sakura, no sabes jugar, se supone que me siguieras la corriente y después nos ponemos a discutir de cualquier otra cosa… no me tenías que cortar la diversión tan pronto. Pero no se quedará así, me vengaré, de hecho lo haré ahora – dijo sonriendo de lado mirándome fijamente.

– ¿Qué harás? – pregunté viendo como se acercaba más.

– Nada que no haya hecho ya.

– Espera, pero hay mucha gente, y empezarán a decir cosas, y rumores y más y no quiero – dije poniéndome algo nerviosa, si algo he logrado conocerlo, ya me imagino lo que hará – A demás está Hinata aquí a mi lado – dije mirando hacía donde ella se encontraba, pero la vi muy lejos hablando con su novio… Mala amiga.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, en el próximo se viene una escena bastante interesante a mi parecer. Como siempre son bien recibidas cualquier crítica a mi persona o a la historia, como ustedes prefieran, todo ayuda :3_

_Ahora les agradeceré a las personas que me dejaron un review en la actualización anterior:_

_**Lupe-chan** : Gracias por siempre leer los capítulos de la historia y por dejar review, eso me hace muy feliz y me dan más ganas de terminar de subirla para que el mundo pueda leerla :D Me alegro que te guste el Sasuke que se presenta aquí, creo que ahora aparecerá un poco más, no sé qué tanto, no adelantaré nada de nada (jijiji)_

_**Abigail Haruno 27** : Gracias por tu comentario, y por tu opinión. La verdad hasta yo encuentro raro el que Sakura siga pensando en Sai, siendo que conoció a Sasuke y éste le salvó la vida, pero bueno, debe ser porque recién lo conoce... ¿o quizás no? bueno, la verdad no sé, pero eso lo hace más interesante, porque no es la típica Sakura que apenas Sasuke aparece, comienza a babear y fantasear xd._

_**saakuraa** : Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, lo del triángulo amoroso es interesante, pero quizás puse algo así más adelante, pero no tan así... la verdad a mí también me gustan los triángulos amorosos, es que son tan divertidos y al momento que se debe tomar la decisión hay tanta tensión, onda los pros y contras de uno y del otro y no saber a quién elegir xD ok, creo que me emocioné un poco ._._

_**Guest** : Perdón si te dejé un tiempo a medias con la historia, pero aquí está la continuación :D después de tanto al fin la subí xd Gracias por tu review, y si es lindo ese atrevimiento que se tomó Sasuke al besar a Sakura así de la nada :3 _

_Ahora sólo queda decirles que se cuiden mucho y que bueno la verdad no sé qué más XD estoy un poco sin inspiración últimamente, me hace falta salir a tomar airecito, pero ya lo haré, ya habrá tiempo para ello, estoy segura *-*_

_Hasta la próxima..._

_Adiós! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola!_

_Bueno aquí les subo la séptima parte de la historia, se pone un poco mejor, y la verdad ya queda poquito para terminarla, espero les guste este capítulo, porque a mí me gustó hacerlo, y a demás hará que Sakura comience a dudar más._

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

– Ella se fue hace rato cuando ese rubio la llamó, y por otro lado, no me importa lo que la demás gente diga – dijo estando a solo centímetros de mi rostro. Ustedes se preguntarán, cómo es que no he huido todavía, bueno la respuesta es muy simple y tiene unas simples razones: Primero, Sasuke me tiene agarrada por la cintura con sus dos brazos, no sé en qué momento lo hizo pero me tiene bien agarrada. Segundo, estoy como paralizada, cosa que no debería pasar, ya que se supone estoy acostumbrada a las locuras que se le ocurran a este chico. Y tercero, pues la verdad es que muy dentro de mí, sé que quiero besarlo pero eso nunca lo admitiré, ya que la verdad es que aún no sé bien qué siento hacía Sasuke, y con respecto a Sai tampoco, aunque sé que este beso no significaría nada, pero de todos modos…

– Bueno, pero a mi si me importa, esta es mi escuela, no la tuya, y soy yo la que debe venir todos los días, no tu – dije desviando mi vista de sus ojos a sus labios inconscientemente.

– Pues, no es como que estés haciendo mucho para apartarme ¿no crees? Yo te siento muy cómoda entre mis brazos – dijo juntando su frente con la mía.

– Eso es porque ya estoy acostumbrada a que me abraces de la nada – dije desviando la mirada sonrojada.

– Pero eso no explica el por qué no me apartas, siendo que sabes que voy a besarte en cualquier momento – dice Sasuke besando mi mejilla.

No tengo cómo responder a eso, ¡porque ni yo sé la respuesta a ello! Pero la verdad es que si tengo ganas de besarlo, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo hice, y siendo sincera me gustó, me gustó mucho, pero sigo diciéndome lo contrario, ¡Estúpida de mí que no sabe qué hacer en estos momentos, y estúpida cabeza que no piensa claramente! Sólo queda algo por hacer, y es dejar que lo que deba pasar, pase.

– Quizás es porque no creo que en verdad vayas a hacerlo – dije, si lo sé, lo estoy probando y retando a que lo haga, pero es que yo no voy a iniciarlo, si me besa lo besaré de vuelta, pero no seré yo la que dé el primer paso.

– ¿Estás segura de ello? – preguntó en un susurro.

– Completamente – respondí de la misma forma.

– Pues que poco me conoces Haruno – susurró negando con la cabeza estando a milímetros de mis labios.

– Pruébalo Uchiha – susurré con los ojos entrecerrados.

En cuanto terminé lo hablar sentí sus labios sobre los míos haciendo presión, debo admitir que deseaba probar sus labios otra vez, y anteriormente ocasiones no faltaron, pero esta vez no pude negarme como usualmente hago. En un principio solo fue un roce de labios, a los que correspondí gustosa, incluso rodee su cuello con mis brazos para atraerlo más a mí. Pero luego de no sé cuánto tiempo, él se separó un poco, pero solo para juntar nuestras frentes otra vez.

– Ves, te dije que lo haría si quería, y parece que tu también lo querías – dijo sonriendo de lado.

– Me dejé llevar, es todo – dije intentando sonar indiferente, pero me fue imposible.

– Si claro, y por eso aún me tienes abrazado por el cuello.

– Tú también me sigues abrazando por la cintura y no te digo nada al respecto.

– Pero eso es porque quiero otro beso, pero de otro tipo – susurró muy bajito.

– ¿De qué tipo? – pregunté, intuyendo a cuál se refería. La verdad ya no me importaba que muchos alumnos más nos estuvieran viendo, me había olvidado de su existencia.

– Uno como el que nos dimos el día que cantamos juntos en el parque. Ese que fue hace tiempo y del que cuando acabamos saliste corriendo.

– Y del que tú quedaste sorprendido – dije inconscientemente mordiéndome el labio inferior.

– No lo negaré, me sorprendió, pero quiero probar otra vez.

– Pues solo por esta vez te dejo – dije acercándome un poco, pero no acabando completamente con la distancia.

– Bien Sa-ku-ra, así me gusta, al fin estás admitiéndolo.

– No he admitido nada… ahora cállate y bésame Sa-su-ke.

– Como digas.

Y me volvió a besar, pero esta vez de una forma más apasionada. No por eso era rápido, sino que era un beso lento, como para poder disfrutarlo al máximo. Estábamos degustando la boca del otro como si fuera la primera vez, en sí era la primera vez para mí que quería hacerlo de forma consciente. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero no me importaba y por mí podríamos estar así mucho tiempo. Era como si nuestros labios estuvieran hechos para encajar con los del otro, quizás suene cursi, pero así lo sentí. Luego de un tiempo nos separamos poco a poco, pero antes de romper completamente la unión, Sasuke volvió a besarme, pero dándome uno simple, lo que me hizo sonreír y a él también.

– Parece que ahora no quedaste sorprendido – dije de forma burlona.

– Y tú no huiste avergonzada – sonrió burlón.

– No podía reaccionar de la mismo forma dos veces ¿no crees?

– Digo lo mismo.

– Bien, creo que ahora podría soltarme, ya que el beso acabó.

– Si, lo mismo podrías hacer tú, pero la verdad, estoy muy cómodo de esta forma contigo – dijo sonriendo mientras se alejaba un poco, sin soltar el abrazo claro está.

– Puede ser, pero por lo menos hay que moverse de aquí, ya hemos dado un gran espectáculo – dije mirando alrededor, y la verdad ya no quedaba casi ningún estudiante por los alrededores, me estaba preocupando por nada.

– Ya no queda casi nadie Sakura, pero de todos modos, mejor nos vamos, no vaya a ser que algún profesor o algo así nos haya visto y venga a regañarnos – dijo riendo un poco.

– Claro, te lo tomas como chiste ya que tú no vienes a estudiar aquí – dije haciendo un puchero mientras cruzaba mis brazos en mi pecho.

– Si, si lo sé, pero sería gracioso, y no te enojes. Vamos – dijo besándome otra vez para después tomarme de la mano llevándome fuera del colegio. Por alguna extraña razón no quité su mano de la mía y dejé que me guiara.

Es extraño, pero me sentía a gusto cuando estaba junto a Sasuke; claro, él me hace enojar y todo, pero me divierto con él, y por lo que veo a él le pasa igual conmigo. Estuve un rato de la tarde con él, pareciera que estábamos en una cita o algo así, pero yo sabía que no, y no sé por qué, pero darme cuenta de eso, logró que mi alegría disminuyera un poco. Fuimos al parque, en el que cantamos juntos hace tiempo, y volvimos a hacerlo, ya que Sasuke vio a un amigo suyo con guitarra y se la pidió prestada. Me encanta como es que ese chico Uchiha se deja llevar por la música y canta de una manera que no te dan ganas de dejar de escucharlo.

Ya entrada la tarde, cuando iba oscureciendo, fue a dejarme cerca de mi casa, no volvimos a hablar del beso ni nada parecido, y cuando nos despedimos tampoco nos besamos otra vez, solamente nos despedimos con la mano y nos fuimos cada uno por nuestro lado. Fue una sensación extraña despedirme de esa forma de él, siendo que siempre que nos veíamos terminaba de ese modo… ¿quizás esperaba algo más? No lo sé, pero siento que Sasuke también se quedó con la sensación de que algo extraño pasó cuando nos separamos.

Unos días después de lo que pasó con Sasuke, que por cierto, no lo había visto; al finalizar las clases Sai me tomó de la mano llevándome a un parque que quedaba cerca de la escuela, diciendo que tenía algo importante que decirme; como en este tiempo se le había hecho costumbre tomarme de la mano, no me extrañó que lo hiciera.

– Bueno, te he traído aquí para decirte algo importante – dijo soltándome y dándome la espalda.

– Dime, sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea – dije sonriendo algo extrañada por su manera de actuar.

– Lo que pasa es que quiero saber si te sigo gustando – ahora se volteó para mirarme, yo estaba asombrada por su pregunta, e inconscientemente me sonrojé por la misma.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Bueeeeeno, ojala haya sido de su agrado leer lo anterior xd y si no, pues... creo que sería bueno que me dijeran por medio de un review qué opinan, ya que ustedes son los que lo leen, y aunque para mi la historia está bien como está ahora... nunca viene mal una que otra crítica constructiva._

_**FloorJDBM :** Gracias por tu review por el capítulo anterior C: espero sea de tu agrado el resto de la historia, o sea, los pocos capítulos que van quedando :)_

_Sin nada más que decir, cuídense mucho_

_Hasta la próxima, Adiós :33_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola!_

_Bueno, hoy publico la octava parte de esta historia, la verdad no sé qué decir... así que en vez de poner palabras sin sentido sólo los dejaré con el capítulo :)_

___**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

– ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – pregunté aún en mi asombro.

– Porque – se acercó quedando muy cerca su cuerpo del mío – quiero saber si es que ahora soy correspondido – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunté más sorprendida, si es que eso era posible.

– ¿Recuerdas hace dos meses cuando te dije que me rechazaron y que había comenzado a aparecer alguien más? – yo sólo asentí – bueno… esa persona eres tú – me sonrió.

– ¿De verdad? – me hizo feliz escucharlo decir eso, porque aunque haya intentado que me dejara de gustar, no estaba segura de haberlo logrado, o al menos eso es lo que continuaba diciéndome cuando estaba con mis amigas o con Sasuke.

– Si… es por eso que quiero saber si yo todavía te gusto.

– ¿Crees que si no me gustaras aceptaría que me abraces tanto y que me andes tomando de la mano siempre que quieras? – pregunté sonriendo no muy convencida de lo que decía.

– Supongo que no, ¿entonces aún te gusto? – dijo acercándose más a mí.

– Si, eso creo.

– Entonces, deja que te haga otra pregunta… – dijo deteniéndose a un metro de mí – Si te sigo gustando ¿por qué te besaste de esa forma con un chico en las puertas de la escuela el otro día? – preguntó con tono celoso.

Debo admitir que no tenía respuesta para eso, aún no resolvía mis sentimientos por Sasuke, sólo tenía claro que Sai me seguía gustando, no sé si tanto como antes, pero aún algo. Me quedé callada un par de minutos intentando encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta, pero no encontraba ninguna.

– La verdad no sé por qué lo besé, sólo tengo claro que en ese momento eso es lo que quería hacer – dije mirándolo a los ojos, no iba a mentirle con eso.

– Pero lo besaste siendo que yo aún te gusto.

– Si.

– ¿Él te gusta?

– No lo sé, no lo he pensado.

– Si no lo sabes, significa que todavía tengo oportunidad de quitártelo de la cabeza, porque no estás segura de lo que sientes por él y por mí si estás segura.

– Si. – volví a decir, no sabía que más hacer.

– Bien, entonces Sakura – me llamó Sai – ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

– Si – respondí de forma automática. La verdad no estaba segura de esa respuesta, pero era lo que quería hace un tiempo, y ahora se me estaba cumpliendo… pero realmente, no estoy segura de lo que quiero ahora, espero que ésta sea la decisión correcta.

Cuando le respondí a Sai, éste se fue acercando lentamente a mí y me besó de forma sencilla; se supone que debí sentir algo cuando me besara, pero no fue así, lo sentí como un simple roce de labios, no dejé que se diera cuenta y le sonreí, él no tenía por qué enterarse de mis dudas con respecto a esto.

Después de eso pasamos la tarde en el parque, hablando como siempre, como buenos amigos. Me moría de ganas por contarle a Hinata que desde hoy era de novia con Sai. De seguro ella se pondría contenta al escuchar eso. Ya de noche nos fuimos a casa, él me fue a dejar a la puerta de la mía, nos despedimos con un beso y se fue mientras yo entraba a mi casa.

Subí a mi cuarto después de cenar con mis padres, estaba cansada, pero a la vez emocionada… tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de mi amiga, mientras me dirigía al balcón, se me había hecho costumbre ir ahí cuando hablaba por teléfono. A los pocos pitidos atendió, le comencé a contar lo que me pasó esta tarde y al finalizar ella soltó un grito de alegría, esta chica de verdad puede llegar a ser muy eufórica, me felicitó y todo, para después colgar; me quedé en el balcón y me senté en el piso de éste mirando al cielo, este día, un 27 de Octubre, me hice novia de Sai. Me quedé un buen rato ahí esperando a que apareciera Sasuke, a él también se lo quería contar pero se habían hecho las doce de la noche y aún no aparecía, así que me di por vencida en esperarlo y entré otra vez a mi cuarto para dormir. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, no pude evitar pensar en el último tiempo que pasé con Sasuke, es decir, es mi amigo y todo, pero volvimos a besarnos hace poco, y la verdad, siento que he sido injusta con él, digo, nunca hablamos de sentimientos ni nada, pero siento la necesidad de hablar bien las cosas con él, de decirle como me siento; pero también pienso que eso podría hacerle daño de alguna forma. No sé qué hacer.

Los siguientes días, era prácticamente imposible que separarme de Sai, de verdad… ya que él era el que me mantenía a su lado y no me soltaba en ningún momento. Todos nuestros amigos nos molestaban cuando estábamos juntos, diciéndonos por qué no nos separábamos un poco, que había más personas con las que podíamos estar y cosas por el estilo.

Todos los días esperaba a que Sasuke fuera a mi balcón para contarle sobre como me iba con mi novio, pero pasaron alrededor de dos semanas y él no aparecía; los días que no me iba con Sai a casa, comencé a ir a buscar a mi amigo al parque donde me había dicho que tocaba a diario y tampoco estaba… comenzaba a preocuparme por él ya que no aparecía por ninguna parte y no tenía cómo contactarlo. Hoy ya era día viernes, y aún albergaba la esperanza de que cuando fuera a buscar a Sasuke al parque, él estuviera tocando su guitarra.

– ¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó alguien atrás de mí.

– Al parque… – respondí girándome a esa persona para encontrarme con Sai.

– ¿Y por qué vas a ir sola?

– Porque quiero pasear un rato… y mis amigas no quisieron así que iba a ir sola, como tu tienes entrenamiento de fútbol.

– Hoy no, te acompaño… ya que se canceló la practica – me respondió sonriendo mientras me tomaba de la mano y caminábamos juntos al parque – sabes, estos días te he notado rara, ¿te sucede algo? – preguntó sin mirarme.

– ¿Qué? No, no me pasa nada… – reí un poco, no quería que él supiera nada relacionado con Sasuke.

– No me mientas, te he visto muy distraída cuando estás conmigo y sólo quiero saber por qué… y si tiene que ver con algo que haya hecho mal.

– No, tú no has hecho nada mal – me apresuré a contestarle y me puse delante de él – de verdad, no tiene nada que ver contigo… es sólo que estoy preocupada por una persona.

– ¿Qué persona? – preguntó algo interesado.

– Un amigo que no veo hace mucho… desde el día que nosotros nos hicimos novios – dije bajando la mirada al suelo.

– ¿Y por qué te preocupa tanto? – preguntó frunciendo un poco el ceño, la verdad es que ni yo misma sabía muy bien el por qué me preocupaba por él, ya que igual lo conocía de hace poco tiempo… pero cuando me puse a pensarlo, me di cuenta de que lo quería, y que no tenía deseos de estar lejos de él, quería tenerlo junto a mí… hablar con él, poder verlo a los ojos, su sonrisa y hasta extrañaba la forma de cómo se burlaba de mí… y cuando besaba a Sai pensaba en Sasuke y en el cómo él me besaba… entonces no pude seguir ocultando lo evidente y me dije que se hizo un amigo más que cercano, y quizás algo más.

– ¿Sabes…? me acabo de dar cuenta de algo – dije volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa en mi rostro – que después de que me rechazaras, ese gusto que tenía hacía ti, se convirtió en cariño de amigos y que al chico que de verdad quiero conmigo es otro – hace unos días esa idea había ido a mi mente y la deseché de inmediato, pero ahora que lo meditaba mejor… me percaté de que estaba negando totalmente lo evidente – perdón, pero… no puedo seguir siendo tu novia, no sería justo para ti ni para él ni para mí – dije para después salir corriendo a donde siempre tocaba la guitarra Sasuke sin esperar la respuesta de Sai. Sabía muy bien que él no iba a estar en el parque, pero en estos momentos sólo quería ir hacía allá, me sentía feliz de al fin haber descifrado lo que en verdad sentía y el dejar de engañarme.

Llegué al lugar donde canté con Sasuke, como lo esperaba él no estaba ahí, pero no me quise ir todavía… así que me senté en una banca y comencé a recordar las cosas que habían pasado ese día, cuando estuve con él… Sasuke se había llevado mi primer beso, y yo en ese momento no estaba consciente de lo que sentía por él… pero ahora que ya no estaba cerca de mí, me daba cuenta de que en verdad lo quería y que me hacía mucha falta; sin darme cuenta empecé a derramar algunas lágrimas por no saber absolutamente nada de él, necesitaba verlo, hablar con él, escuchar su voz, abrazarlo otra vez… y volver a besarlo.

Creo que pasó alrededor de una hora desde que estaba sentada en esa banca, entonces decidí volver a mi casa, quería descansar de lo que había sucedido hoy. Llegué a mi casa y no me molesté en dar explicaciones a mis padres de dónde había estado, sólo subí a mi cuarto y me encerré echándome sobre la cama quedando poco a poco profundamente dormida.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y que les gustara que al fin Sakura esté dándose cuenta realmente de lo que siente. Saben que siempre son bienvenidos con reviews para saber qué les pareció, si estuvo bueno, malo, le falto algo, etc._

_**Lupe-chan** : Gracias por el review del chapter anterior :) y gracias también por leer todos los capítulos y porque te gusta la historia :) me hace feliz que te guste, y siento que lo he repetido mucho, pero alegra demasiado cuando alguien más te dice que lo que haces va bien y es de tu agrado :3 En cuando a Sakura, la verdad yo también la envidio un poco con los besos, pero la verdad es que trato de poner algo de mi vida personal en ella, por lo menos en como explica lo que va sintiendo xd Con respecto a Sai, sí, dará problemas, o ya los dio en verdad, pero bueno, ese era su papel en esto xd Ojala también te haya gustado este capítulo._

_Sin nada más que decir... solo adelantaré que la próxima actualización será la última y será el final de la historia, serán nueve chapter, y cuando comencé a subirla creí que serían 10, pero bueno, las cosas no siempre salen como uno cree XD_

_Cuídense mucho._

_Adios! :3_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola! ¿cómo están? :3_

_Bueno, después de algunos días, les presento el último capítulo de Por Accidente, la verdad espero les agrade :3 pensé en partirlo en dos para ponerle más suspenso a la cosa, pero luego decidí que no, porque para qué si después igual subiría el final, pero como siempre quise llegar hasta el capítulo 10, les doy la opción de que me digan si quieren o no un epílogo, no tengo claro de qué podría tratarse pero podría pensar el algo si eso es lo que quieren :3_

___**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Espero les guste lo que lean a continuación c:_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente sonó mi celular, era Hinata… en verdad no estaba de ánimo para hablar con nadie, y más con una persona que de seguro ya sabía que ayer había terminado con Sai; suspiré, no podía dejarla con la palabra en la boca, así que contesté.

– Hinata… hola – saludé sin ánimo.

– _¡¿Dónde estás?! Te estoy esperando de hace media hora_ – gritó, no entendí a qué se refería… ¿por qué me estaba esperando?

– ¿De qué hablas? – pregunté confundida.

– _¿Cómo no lo recuerdas?_ – la escuché suspirar – _te había dicho que hoy fuéramos a la piscina, por ser sábado y con el calor que hace._

– ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Perdón se me había olvidado por completo… desde ayer que tengo muchas cosas en mi mente, por eso no lo recordé… espérame, que ahora mismo ordeno mis cosas y nos juntamos donde siempre – dije colgando y levantándome de la cama para después comenzar a ordenar mi bolso y partir al baño a ducharme.

Salí corriendo de mi casa avisando que iría a la piscina con Hinata, mis padres no dijeron absolutamente nada para variar. Llegué en diez minutos al lugar de reunión para encontrarme con mi amiga muy enojada, me volví a disculpar y comenzamos a caminar hacía la piscina. Ya cuando estábamos dentro del recinto nos metimos de inmediato en el agua, estaba deliciosa, era lo que necesitaba para olvidarme de todo lo que tenía en la cabeza… eso me recordaba que aún no se lo decía a mi amiga, en algún momento lo tendría que hacer, pero ahora no.

Salimos del agua unos minutos más tarde y nos estiramos sobre nuestras toallas en el pasto, en ese momento fue cuando ella me preguntó qué era lo que me pasaba y yo sin tener otra alternativa, le empecé a contar todo lo relacionado con mi dilema mental. Cuando terminé ella quedó asombrada de que ya no me gustara Sai y que ahora resultaba que me gustaba Sasuke, bueno yo también estaba sorprendida frente a este hecho, pero ya me iba acostumbrando a la idea, el decirlo más veces en voz alta ayudaba mucho.

Más tarde, fui a comprar un helado, cuando me pareció ver a alguien conocido, lo seguí con la mirada y me di cuenta de que ¡esa persona era igual a Sasuke! Así que caminé tras él para comprobarlo, sí lo era, estoy segura de ello… después él se detiene y yo comienzo a caer, no estoy cien por ciento consciente de lo que está pasando… sólo siento como comienzo a ser absorbida por el agua, me había caído a la piscina, y como después siento un fuerte golpe en la cabeza… y al instante todo se volvió negro.

Como les conté al principio de esta historia, desperté en una habitación de hospital con mi madre llorando y yo desilusionándome de que el chico que creí ver era el que extrañaba tanto, pero que en estos momentos, me doy cuenta que eso sólo había sido producto de mi imaginación y de las enormes ganas que tenía de verlo. Ahora estoy esperando a que mi mamá abra la puerta de la casa para poder ingresar en ella… ya que mientras recordaba lo sucedido, me habían dado de alta y me dejaron volver a mi hogar.

Aún tenía que guardar reposo, así que me tenían acostada en la cama de mi cuarto sin poder salir para nada en absoluto, a menos que fuera dentro de casa. Mi amiga me había ido a ver esa misma tarde, me abrazó muy fuerte, se notaba que estaba preocupada por mi… después de todo, ese día sólo estábamos nosotras dos, y era normal que ella estuviera asustada por lo que me pasó; hablamos toda la tarde sobre lo que aconteció y qué haría ahora con respecto a Sasuke, a lo que yo le respondí que no tenía la más mínima idea. Ya entrada la noche, ella se fue a su casa y yo prendí mi computador, estaba aburrida de no poder hacer nada, y necesitaba estar un rato en internet.

Comencé por ver mi correo, habían muchos mensajes de mis amigos, todos decían que esperaban que estuviera bien y que me recuperara pronto, también había uno de Sai, ese lo leí con más atención… decía lo mismo que los anteriores pero había algo más, también decía que no me quería perder como amiga, y que el hecho de que ya no fuéramos novios, no significaba que no siguiera siendo su mejor amiga… esto me hizo feliz, puesto que el día que terminé con él, nunca escuché su respuesta ni nada.

Cuando apagué el computador, sonó mi celular, lo miré y me había llegado un mensaje de texto.

– _¿Acaso no puedes pasar mucho tiempo sin atentar contra tu vida?_ – eso decía el mensaje, me extrañó mucho, busqué el remitente… número desconocido. Volví a recibir otro mensaje, del mismo emisor – ¿_Siempre voy a tener que estar pendiente de ti o me necesitas tanto en tu vida que no puedes pasar mucho tiempo lejos de mí…? Respóndeme Sakura. _– de acuerdo, esto me está asustando, no tengo la menor idea de quién es esta persona, pero sin saber por qué le comienzo a responder en mensaje.

– Si supiera quién eres te podría responder, dime quién eres… – se lo envié.

Esperé unos minutos a que esa persona me respondiera, pero nunca lo hizo… con esto, estoy segura de que alguien me está jugando una broma y voy a descubrir quién es. Llamé al número de celular de la persona que me mandó los mensajes, comenzó a dar tono, pero lo que me sorprendió es que el sonido de un celular empezó a sonar, y éste venía del techo, eso me asustó… pero de igual manera decidí salir a mi balcón y subir al tejado, lo que vi no cabía en mi impresión… esto no podía ser posible, era…

– Cuanto tiempo sin verte Sa-ku-ra – dijo sonriendo de lado como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba conmigo.

– ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? – pregunté acercándome con cuidado hasta él, por favor que mi mente no me esté jugando otra broma.

– Ten cuidado donde pisas… no vaya a ser que te caigas de nuevo – dijo tomando mi mano para ayudarme a sentar a su lado – y con respecto a tu pregunta… sólo quería saber qué era de ti.

– Bueno, parece que sabes que me caí en una piscina, por algo te burlas – dije mirándolo de reojo – espera, si sabes eso… es porque de verdad estabas ahí ¿o no?

– No, no estaba… – me sonrió – pero eso no quita que soy curioso y que investigo acerca de los temas que me interesan.

– Ah claro… ¿y resulta que yo ahora soy un tema para investigar? – dije falsamente molesta, lo que me importó fue que dijo que le interesaba.

– Sabes que es así… desde un principio te lo dije, en el parque al que ahora vas constantemente, en el que te besé y tú me besaste… ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo sonriendo.

– Sí, creo recordar ese terrible accidente – dije sonriéndole.

– Ahora me quieres decir… ¿por qué vas tanto a ese parque? – dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros acercándome a él.

– Porque tenía ganas de ver algo… – dije mirando al frente.

– ¿Algo o alguien? – preguntó apoyando su cabeza en la mía.

– Ambos… – dije moviendo mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos negros que tanto extrañaba ver.

– ¿Y ese alguien quién es? Digo para ir a golpearlo por hacerte ir a verlo al parque todos los días.

– Entonces si quieres yo misma lo hago, porque lo tengo justo al lado de mí… eres tu al que iba a buscar al parque Sasuke.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó algo sorprendido apoyando su frente con la mía.

– Porque no sabía absolutamente nada de ti, porque no te encontraba en ningún lado, porque necesitaba hablar contigo y porque me hacían falta esas visitas nocturnas tuyas – le sonreí.

– ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué te hacía tanta falta? – dijo acercándose un poco más.

– Te lo voy a contestar, si primero me responder algo – lo vi resignarse y asentir – ¿Por qué desapareciste así de repente? – pregunté con algo de tristeza en la voz.

– Porque vi algo que no me gustó – respondió frunciendo el ceño sin alejarse.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– A la chica que me interesaba diciendo que si quería ser la novia de otro sujeto, y porque creí que ella teniéndolo a él ya no me necesitaría, porque ya había decidido.

– Ah… ¿y esa chica cómo se llama? Digo para ir a reclamarle eso, cómo se puede fijar en otro dejándote a ti de lado – dije jugando un poco.

– Su nombre es Sakura – dijo simulando que le dolía pronunciar su nombre.

– Que coincidencia… igual que yo ¿y dónde está?

– Justo frente a mí – respondió sonriendo de lado siguiéndome el juego.

– ¿En serio? Pero yo estoy frente a ti… ¿no me digas que está atrás de mi? – me giré y después lo volví a mirar y quedarme igual que antes – no, no está… eso significa que debo ser yo – sonreí, el juego ya había terminado, fue bastante estúpido, pero así me gusta.

– Si, eres tu… pero ahora me debes responder la pregunta que dejaste postergada.

– ¿Me la repites?

– ¿Por qué te hacía tanta falta? – dijo volviendo a acercarse más.

– Porque estos últimos días, comenzaste a ocupar gran parte de mis pensamientos, al principio creí que era porque estaba preocupada de que no aparecías… pero hasta hace unos días, el día antes de mi accidente en la piscina – bajé mi mirada – mientras hablaba con Sai, me di cuenta de que no era solo preocupación, sino que también era cariño el que te tengo y necesidad de estar contigo aunque sean unos minutos al día – me encogí de hombros – y no lo sé… creo que en ese momento me di cuenta de lo importante que eres para mi, y que eres el chico que en verdad me gusta y del que sin saberlo, fui enamorándome poco a poco – hasta ahí llegué, la segunda confesión de toda mi vida. Esperé su respuesta, pero no llegó, así que con temor levanté mi vista y lo vi mirándome fijamente – ¿Qué?

– ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que esperé para escucharte decir eso? – dijo antes de terminar con la distancia entre nosotros juntando nuestros labios en un beso, pero este no había sido robado como el primero, ni como el segundo que había sido como un juego… éste había sido completamente esperado y bajo acuerdo, tomando como argumento lo anteriormente dicho por ambos – Creo que ya te lo había dicho pero… yo soy el clavo que te sacó de la cabeza al otro – dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras sonreía de lado.

– Si, puede que tengas razón… creo que ese dicho es cierto, pero parece que tendré que ir buscando a otro clavo, porque no sé cuándo vuelvas a desaparecer, así que mejor me aseguro con otro – dije pensativamente separándome un poco de él.

– De eso nada, yo sólo desaparecí porque tú habías elegido a ese tal Sai y no a mí… pero ahora que cambiaste de opinión no veo la razón de volver a irme… así que ni se te ocurra buscarte a otro – dijo algo enojado abrazándome fuertemente provocando que cayera arriba de él apoyándome en su pecho.

– Lo pensaré… pero por el momento, me conformo con estar contigo – dije dándole otro beso – pero será mejor que vuelva a mi cuarto, no vaya a ser que mi mamá suba y no me encuentre en la cama – dije comenzando a bajar lentamente con cuidado de no caerme, pero lamentablemente resbalé y casi me vuelvo a caer, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y alcanzó a tomarme la mano para que no me golpeara fuertemente en el suelo.

– Ves a lo que me refiero, siempre quieres poner tu vida en peligro sólo para que no me separe de ti… ¿cuántas veces más lo vas a hacer? Se te está haciendo una mala costumbre – dijo haciéndome subir nuevamente al techo para después el bajar primero al balcón y después ayudarme a mí a hacerlo.

– No lo sé… es que me gusta que seas tu quien me salve siempre – le sonreí – y cuando te aburras de hacerlo me avisas.

– Eso es casi imposible que suceda… – dijo tomándome de la mano – ahora entremos a tu cuarto, que hoy me quiero quedar contigo… pero tranquila, no haré nada malo – terminó diciendo mientras entrábamos a mi cuarto y nos acostábamos en mi cama abrazados, me gustaba estar así con él, me sentía bien, a salvo… por fin estaba cien por ciento segura de que éste era el chico con el que quería estar, no sé cuánto vaya a durar esto, pero por el momento no voy a pensar en eso, sólo viviré el presente.

Mañana le tendré que contar todo esto a Hinata, pero por ahora sólo voy a pensar, estar y concentrarme en Sasuke.

_**F I N**_

* * *

_Y fin :3 Espero de verdad que les haya gustado el último capítulo de Por Accidente. _

_Si no les gustó y esperaban algo mejor, pues bueno... díganmelo para saber qué opinan c:_

_**Lupe-chan :** Ojala te gustara el final, y bueno, Sasuke tuvo una excusa algo razonable para desaparecer, y sirvió para que Sakura se diera cuenta de qué sentía realmente por él :3 Muchas gracias por leer la historia y dejar review desde el comienzo, fuiste una de las razones por las que seguí subiendo la historia hasta el final :3 cuídate mucho, y espero que si subo más historias más adelante, las leas también :33_

_**Cerezito-Karla : **Espero que haya quedado clara la razón por la que Sasuke desapareció así de la nada. Ojala te haya gustado el final de la historia y que ésta en general te gustara :3 _

_Bueno gente, este es el final por ahora (a menos que quieran epílogo xd) cuídense mucho, nos veremos próximamente si es que tengo alguna otra historia para subir :3_

_Adiós! :3_


End file.
